


writer's workshop sucks

by orphan_account



Series: stupidstupidstupid! [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i am so bored, why is this not barracuda'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	writer's workshop sucks

so fun fact: i hate writer's workshop so much

but hey, at least i'm not having a panic attack <strike>yet</strike>

and i'm not entirely sure who this is addressed to so i guess here's my thoughts at the moment

g.p. (who knew he'd ever be addressed in any of my writing) - hope you appreciate the fact that i put in a quarter

a.b. - hi send help i hate this class also i'm happy we're friends again i missed that!! oh and i call music next time thank you very much

l.r. - so fun fact i normally refer to people with initials in my writing but you've always just been [redacted] out of fear of someone reading my book and finding out but you've been initialed now hope you appreciate that and also you should just stop doing things that make my heart melt and my entire existence turn into metaphorical butterflies <strike>or bees, or fireworks; whatever works, really</strike> (i mean like, don't really, but like my heart can't take it) and this is a run on sentence but i don't care and just ugh i want to talk to you instead of be in class right now

wow i really don't know what i'm doing right now

i discovered during this lecture that there's something oddly poetic about words and books and sound and speech

a collection of lines that could mean nothing to someone can mean everything to someone else

words that don't make sense together rearranged become poetry

and sound is just vibrating air but the sound of people's voices means everything to others

curiouser and curiouser


End file.
